Life with a kittypet
Story for Moons Contest! Fuzzypelt (talk) 02:49, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Chapter One "That day when Rainbowstar allowed Fluffstar to join ThunderClan was a terrible day for me. She couldn't do anything! Not even roll up a ball of moss! Flowerstem and me would always tease her, not knowing she was gonna be our leader. everyone thought she was like the legendary Firestar, but she's not, well, not in the begining. Her life as an apprentice was tough. Want me to tell you?" Badgerclaw asked the kits, "yes!" They all said. "Okay, I'll start with the meeting, cause she doesn't like how she got here..." "Let all cats old enough to catch Thier own prey, join here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Rainbowstar yowled and she jumped the rocks leading to the highledge flawlessly. I, Badgerpaw at this time, was at the front of the crowd. "Our dawn patrol has found a kittypet, and I've decided to let her join." Rainbowstar said. Yowls of protests came from most of the cats, including me. "I know we already have enough kittypet blood, but we are short of warriors after the greencough," She said after theost protests stopped. a Black and white tom padded up to the front of the crowd, you guys know him right? The kits nodded, " Blackstorm tells great stories of Firestar!" pipped up a silvery-blue kit. Back to the story, Blackstorm padded up to the front of the crowd and said, "Rainbowstar is right, we do need more warriors, give the little kittypet a chance." Rainbowstar nodded greatfully, "From now on the kittypet is now named Fluffpaw, her mentor shall be Blackstorm." I knew she was gonna pick Blackstorm as her mentor, since he was like, the only cat who didn't disaprove her. Rainbowstar jumped down the the rocks indicating the meeting was over. I just padded over to Cloudpelt, my mentor. "And my father!" said a kit that looked just like him. Badgerclaw nodded, "yes Whitekit, and yours Skykit." Badgerclaw heard rustling and saw the queens, Mudpelt, Aquapelt, and Whitesplash, "Time to go to bed," Aquapelt said to her kits Whitekit and Skykit. All of the kits yipped denials, "Don;t worry kits, I'll come back tomorrow." Badgerclaw padded out of the nursery and went into the warriors den. Chapter Two Badgerclaw woke up with a hard prod on his side, "Tell us more!" Said Moonkit, One of rainsplash's kit. "All right..." It was the next day after Fluffpaw became apprenticed, she, me, and our mentors, Cloudpelt and Blackstorm went to the moss patch to train. "Okay, Fluffpaw, try to do this," Blackstorm said as he did one of his famous attack moves. "O.. Okay," she mewed, she tried to do the move but fell on me. "Get off kittypet!" I yowled. I pushed her off and I saw Blackstorm sigh. I knew he had apprentice that were tough to train, but not like her! She tried the battle move a few times, but they all failed. Blackstorm soon gave up and we went hunting instead. Cloudpelt told me to show her how to stalk, she failed once again. It was like as if she scared all of the prey away. So we went to teach her how to collect moss. "Okay, this is how you collect moss," Cloudpelt said. Fluffpaw tried to do the same, but made dirt fly everywhere. We soon gave up and went back to camp. Category:Fuzzypelt's Pages